Soaked
by Charlotte's Sunrise
Summary: When Deeks gets an idea, trouble isn't normally far behind. Bit of a fun Team fic! Mainly K/D


**An:/**  
><strong>Okay I so I realise I shouldnt write another fic, when I'm the middle of doing another one, but this idea came to me and I just couldnt ignore it. <strong>  
><strong>Was inspired by the fantastic Summer weather we have been having here in Australia. <strong>  
><strong>I not 100% sure about the weather in LA, but it was 32 Degree C here today which is HOT!<strong>  
><strong>Probably AU, but I could see this happening just not at Ops!<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think!<strong>  
><strong>Lottie :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was blazing fiercely outside sucking the life out of everything the ultra violet rays could touch. The increased humidity wasn't helping the hot, sticky feeling that was hanging around either.<br>The agents and detective of NCIS, despite the industrial size air conditioner that the Mission provided, had been sweltering in the heat all day and it was causing tempers to shorten.  
>Electing to take a lunch break (because they could do that now Hetty was out on business with Vance) after Sam had finally snapped, because he couldn't find the special pen he used to write reports, the group separated all opting for a place they could cool down individually.<p>

Sam and Callen had seemingly the same idea, choosing to take sanctuary in the cool Ops centre that was pumped with cooled air to ensure no malfunction or 'frelted' motherboards ensued.  
>Kensi had decided to embrace the heat and had stretched out on one of the comfortable couches that she had positioned just in front of the open courtyard, hoping to catch a least some sort of a breeze.<p>

Deeks on the other hand hadn't moved from his desk, not fazed but the weather being a born and breed Californian. Deeks was now smiling wildly at his laptop and looking around suspiciously. Kensi had noticed this from her current position but was to fatigued and drained from the heat to question it further.

Deeks looked around one more time making sure that he wasn't being watched before slamming his laptop shop and sneaking off in the opposite direction to all his colleagues.  
>This peculiar behaviour worried Kensi, it confirmed Deeks was definitely up to something and she just hoped she wasn't on the receiving end of whatever it was.<p>

* * *

><p>Deeks entered the gym and looked over his shoulder once again. Making his way through the shooting range, Deeks found himself in the armoury, the armoury that was empty and secluded. <em>Just what I need.<em>

Still smiling Deeks backed up to the furthest wall and checked the coast was clear again. Satisfied that Kensi hadn't followed him Deeks went straight to work, entering a pass code that nobody knew he had, retrieving items that nobody knew existed in Ops. If Hetty caught him in this moment he would be in for some real trouble and most likely be fired, for real this time, purely because the pass code was not meant to be used for these reasons.  
>Retrieving the items from the bottom drawer and locking the armoury once again, Deeks smiled at his successful retrieval.<p>

Stealthily walking through the shooting range again and into the men's locker room at the end of the gym, Deeks went unhindered.  
>Placing his weapons of choice on the sink before him, Deeks couldn't help but think this was one of his better ideas in a very long time, <em>as long Hetty didn't personally kill him herself.<br>_  
>Deeks swallowed deeply at that thought and quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. <em>Action first, consequences later.<em>

Smiling again Deeks began filling the various super soakers, water pistols and water bombs, arming himself to the teeth. Placing the super soakers in the braces usually reserved for much deadlier weapons and the water pistols in his side arm and back holster, as well as his ankle holster and with a bag full of water bombs, Deeks was ready.

* * *

><p>Deeks had been gone for at least half an hour and Kensi was becoming more and more suspicious. It was not like Deeks to disappear by himself, he normally preferred to remain around the team and this was causing Kensi to worry.<br>_He's got to be up to something._ Kensi thought to herself reclining further on the chair trying to peer over her desk to see if Deeks was any where to be seen.

Meanwhile Deeks had taken the most secluded pathway around the Mission, which would leave him least vulnerable to being spotted by his fellow colleagues. Walking around the balcony, senses heightened for the ninja like skills of Callen and Sam or even worse Hetty, Deeks found himself standing in perfect position above Kensi.

Oblivious as to what was happening, Kensi groaned and stood up deciding that she was going to find Deeks to make sure he was okay. In doing this she inadvertently stood directly on the imaginary 'x' Deeks had visualised on the warm Mission floor.  
>Silently removing several water bombs from their safe keeping, Deeks pulled back his arm and let loose, heaving them down at Kensi with a small force.<p>

It was like the world played out in slow motion. Deeks stood watching as the four water bombs floated through the air, heading directly for the unsuspecting Kensi. As the first bomb made impact mere seconds before the others Deeks instantly ducked behind a stone pillar, hopefully out of the sight of the very soon to be pissed of Kensi.

The hit of the target was confirmed when a very angry and very loud cry came from Kensi.

"MARTY DEEKS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Kensi yelled acquiring the attention of every agent and personal on the lower level.

Deeks remained behind the pillar silently snickering to himself. He had achieved the reaction he wanted from Kensi and now it was time for the others.

* * *

><p>Sneaking off in the opposite direction to what Kensi was looking Deeks found himself in prime position yet again. Apparently the war cry from Kensi had also alerted a now panicked Sam and Callen, who had responded rather quickly.<p>

"Kens you okay?" Sam yelled from the railing outside Ops that was usually reserved for Eric's miscellaneous calls.

Kensi turned to face Callen and Sam, now soaked from the water bomb bombardment. Her hair was clinging to her face and minute amounts of makeup were running.

"I am going to kill Deeks!" Kensi repeated looking homicidally angry.

Callen and Sam tried to hide their laughs but didn't achieve this very well. "Oh don't laugh gentlemen, Deeks is on the loose armed with god knows what weapons and I haven't the clue where he is yet. You hear that Deeks? I don't know where you are now but when I do you are going to regret this!"

Kensi bellowed loudly so her voice echoed through the Mission.

From his not so secret hiding place, Deeks laughed and rolled his eyes. "Always the drama queen Fern"

Lowering himself so he could get a better aim at his newest victims, Deeks found Callen and Sam in the cross hairs. Satisfied with the positioning, Deeks let out a powerful burst of the first super soaker and followed it up quickly with a second, drowning both Callen and Sam.

Sam and Callen looked at one another and then at the area where the water source had come from, there was no sign of Deeks.

Callen looked down at Kensi who stood smugly with her arms crossed, with a facial expression that read, 'I told you so'.

As Callen went to respond to this look another water bomb appeared from nowhere and nailed Kensi in the side of the head.

Unable to suppress the laugh Callen smiled. "Deeks this is war!"

* * *

><p>Running down another flight of stairs, Deeks had managed to make it to the basement without any interference. Running through the various parked cars, Deeks found what he was looking for. The janitor's closet and the laundry room. <em>Perfect chance to refill,<em> Deeks thought to himself proudly. Initially he had no intentions of involving Callen or Sam for he did value his life, but the thrill of hitting Kensi had induced an adrenalin rush and now he couldn't stop himself. He hadn't had fun like this since as long as he could remember.

Refilling the two super soakers to the brim Deeks took a look around the laundry room and found buckets and empty bottles. Deeks decided to hide these for later, just it came down to an all out war and he needed more back up. Deeks smiled brightly to himself, this really was war.

Kensi, Sam and Callen marched into Ops, soaked and looking for revenge. Nell laughed at their appearance and was shot a heated glare from Callen.

"Bring up surveillance on the Mission, all cameras, all access" Callen requested.

Eric looked at Nell and then back at Callen.

"What happened to you guys? Why are you all wet?"

"Deeks happened, again" Kensi replied this hadn't been the first time she'd ended up soaked at the hands of Deeks.

"Okay" Eric said hastily sending a knowing look at Nell.

"Bringing up all cameras'... now" Nell commented swivelling in her chair to face the big screen.

The agents and the analysist eyes scanned the screen looking for any sign of Deeks or where he might be hiding.

After several minutes there was still no sign of Deeks.

"This shouldn't be this hard, we are agents and this is our playground, we should be able to find him" Sam muttered walking closer to the screen in  
>hopes it would help him get a better look.<p>

"There" Sam pointed on the screen. Nell zoomed in the camera that was just outside Hetty's office and there sat Deeks on the steps of her office waving  
>casually at the camera.<p>

"Smug bastard" Callen joked.

"Now he is asking for it." Kensi claimed, straightening up. "To the armoury?" Kensi suggested as she began to stroll out of Ops.

"To the armoury" Callen repeated following Kensi's steps.

"Don't stop tracking him" Sam demanded at Eric who nodded in approval.

* * *

><p>With no sign of the agents, Deeks had made the conclusion that they were hiding out in Ops, looking for his current location on the security cameras. Having spent the first week as a liaison officer scouting out the Mission, Deeks had discovered some pretty good spots to hide that allowed him a very good tactical advantage, and he didn't want to blow any of these on cameras.<p>

Deeks heard the camera buzzing, knowing that the distinct sound indicated that someone was zooming; Deeks gave it a casual wave knowing it would infuriate the agents even more. Observing the blinds on Ops beginning to re-open Deeks pulled himself up off Hetty's stairs Deeks casually strolled through Ops, putting as much distance between himself and the armoury where he knew the others would surely be heading.

* * *

><p>Still dripping wet from the soaking they'd received from Deeks, the three agents entered the armoury as Deeks had done previously, entering the same pass code.<br>Kensi reached for the draw Deeks had and pulled it open, and found it empty aside from a note.

**To slow there Fern,  
>beat you too it<br>- Deeks.**

Kensi groaned and screwed up the note, slamming the door shut at the same time. Rolling her eyes Kensi reached for the draw above it labelled Kensi's Knives. The two male agents looked at one another and then back at the draw. Kensi noticed this shared look and smiled smugly.

"Deeks isn't the only one who is prepared for these occasions."

Kensi pulled the draw open and removed the top shelf revealing an array of water pistols, super soakers and various sized water bombs.

"Nothing like some sweet revenge, ey boys?" Kensi questioned removing a very large super soaker.

Sam's eyes widened with approval. "Revenge it is"

* * *

><p>Using the hand water pistols, like real weapons Kensi, Sam and Callen exited the armoury via the main entrance, scoping the halls for any sign of Deeks as they made their way back to Ops. An unsuspecting agent rounded the corner and was nearly soaked from head to toe by the three water pistol wielding agents. Callen signalled the other agent to get out of the way silently and the three continued on their path, playing right into the hands of Deeks.<p>

For agents who are all about self security and not being predictable, they seemed to be being just that. Taking the exact route Deeks had pre-empted back to Ops only made it them easier targets in Deeks mind. Lying on the open ground, five metres from the top of the stair well, Deeks bided his time waiting to see a glimpse of one of their heads.

Taking aim Deeks, didn't have to wait for as long as he suspected. Sam's shining bald head was easily visible and Deeks let loose on the agents. Empty his first super soaker Deeks quickly returned to his feet and made a hasty get away from the fellow team mates, who returned fire with inaccurately thrown water bombs.

Deeks decided to tempt fate and stuck his head out around the corner.

"I thought you played college ball Kens? Cause you aim is terrible!" Deeks taunted, ducking back behind the wall as Kensi threw yet another water  
>bomb.<p>

Sticking his head back out Deeks yelled loudly "Missed!" Before making his way down the hall and into what he thought was an empty office.

"Deeks?" Came a voice that was particularly familiar. Deeks span on the spot, water pistol at the ready to soak whoever had caught him.

Deeks soon realised he was taking aim at the intelligence analyst Nell Jones, directly at her face. Surprisingly Deeks didn't lower his aim straight away.

"What are you doing in here?" Deeks questioned circling a rather relaxed looking Nell.

"Saw you lying on the floor from Ops and I guessed your next move guess I was right." Nell smiled proudly.

"Smart" Deeks thought allowed. "And what is it you want?" Deeks asked still pointing the water pistol at Nell.

"I want in!" Nell claimed crossing her arms across her chest, a small devilish smile on her face.

"Experience?" Deeks questioned

"Four brothers, only girl. Hold's the paintballing record amongst them and grew up amongst super soaker fights." Nell announced quite happily.

"Good enough for me" Deeks decided handing her a water pistol and several water bombs.

"And the others?" Deeks asked

"Have no idea about the double cross. This will be fun" Nell smiled lightly tossing a water bomb in the air whilst Deeks beamed once again.

* * *

><p>Kensi, Sam and Callen entered Ops, again sopping wet from their latest encounter with Deeks.<p>

"Eric need a location now!" Sam demanded.

Eric shrunk a little in his chair and began typing at the keyboard.

"Last know location was top of stair well and then he escaped into a blind spot and hasn't been seen since." Eric informed.

During this Intel report, Nell silently snuck her way back into Ops, the plan with Deeks freshly in mind.

"Nell you seen Deeks?" Callen asked from across the room.

Maintaining eye contact Nell directly lied to Callen. "Nope sorry. He get you again?" Nell asked off candidly indicating to the large puddles forming on the Ops floors.

Callen narrowed his eyes at Nell and looked back at the screen.

"He can't have gotten far without being captured on screen. We need to split up. Kens you go with Sam to the west and I'll take the south. Circle around and meet back in the main courtyard." Callen said delegating orders as though this was a usual case.

"You go with Sam, I can take Deeks." Kensi definitely objected.

"Fine. Start in the copy room and make your way through. Comm. lines will be open."

"Won't Hetty be upset we are using multi-million dollar equipment to track Deeks?" Eric questioned.

"Coming from online gamer over here?" Kensi questioned.

"Touché" Eric replied returning to the screen.

Ear pieces in, the three agents split up heading in alternate directions. Excusing herself to use the ladies room, Nell made her way into the blind spot and pulled out her phone.

"Get all that Deeks?" Nell whispered.

"Loud and clear. Going after Kensi first, closest target and I just can't resist. Keep me updated." Deeks replied shutting down the line, before Nell had a  
>chance to reply.<p>

* * *

><p>Kensi made her way from room to room, water pistol at the ready. Several other personnel and agents had been informed of what Hetty's A-team was spending there now over-due lunch break doing and a hefty betting total was being formed, with a majority of the money being on Sam and Callen, and with Deeks as the underdog.<p>

There was still no sign of Deeks since the stair well and Kensi was growing slightly paranoid and antsy. She hadn't felt this out of control since her first couple of times in the field and it was a weird feeling for her.

Deeks was sitting quietly in the corner on the second story balcony in the empty corner just casually picking at his nails and looking at the oncoming people every now and then. At his third look he spotted what he had been waiting for. Whilst he had told Nell he was going to Kensi first, he was testing her to make sure she wasn't going to double cross him, because in this game you never trusted anyone, and that was why he now had perfect aim to empty a bucket of water on Sam and Callen.

They were walking strategically around the balcony clearing rooms, like a terrorist was after them and when they walked into the third empty room Deeks leaned back and smiled at the cursing and yells that began to emanate from that very room.  
>Deeks and Nell had successfully set up buckets of water to fall when the room was entered, which Deeks now knew was an excellent idea.<p>

"DEEKS!" Sam yelled storming out of the room, his bald head glistening with beads of water.

"G, I'm going to kill him" Sam informed angrily.

"Not if I don't kill him first!" Callen objected.

"He knew we were coming..." Callen thought aloud.

"We have a leak!" Sam continued adding to Callen's train of thoughts.

"Nell" They both concluded at the same time looking across the large open area to the darken outskirts of Ops.

Deciding that he was no longer safe in his location Deeks hoisted himself up and trudged down the halls waving and smiling politely at the other colleagues and making pleasant small talk with those who asked how he was doing. Deeks wasn't worried, he had the agents frazzled and that's what he had wanted all along.

Entering the furnace and shredding room Kensi didn't even have a chance to clear it before she was assailed with water bombs and water pistols alike. Deeks had been prepared, pre-warned by Nell that Kensi was about to enter the room, so Deeks prepared himself for an onslaught that Kensi never had the chance to deliver for he had caught her by surprise.

Kensi didn't even say a word but instead stared Deeks down with an ominous glare.

"Anyone ever tell you, you look good wet?" Deeks asked smugly, using the same words he had previously.

"Deeks!" Kensi breathed out.

"Sunshine?" Deeks teased knowing that the nickname would just add to the annoyance.

Kensi didn't reply but walked forward forcing Deeks to back away until he became stuck up against a brick wall.

"Kens?" Deeks asked looking into her eyes, seeing a playful glint that he hadn't seen in awhile.

That was when Kensi unleashed on Deeks, destroying water bombs all over Deeks, precisely placing one to ensure it looked like he had wet his pants.  
>Standing back to admire her work Kensi smiled brightly.<p>

"You look good wet" Kensi laughed repeating the words Deeks had used on her previously.

"You always say the nicest things" Deeks joked shaking his hair, covering Kensi in a fine spray of water.

"Even?" Deeks asked trying to get off easy.

"Not even close, and although drenching you in even more water does sound appealing..." Kensi started.

At the mention of the word appealing Deeks raised his eyebrows and smiled lecherously.

"Deeks mind out of the gutter." Kensi huffed.

"I... I... wasn't even" Deeks defensively denied.

Kensi rolled her eyes and continued. "Like I was saying I'd enjoy it, but I think I'd enjoy getting Callen and Sam more, so can we make a deal?" Kensi  
>asked.<p>

"Sure, name your terms Blye."

"You cannot get me anymore, but once the mission to soak Sam and Callen is complete I can do what I want to you without any complaints." Kensi  
>stated.<p>

"I don't know about that Kens, there are dating websites if you are that desperate for those needs." Deeks jokes winking at Kensi.

Kensi scoffed loudly. "Oh you wish Deeks. So do we have a deal?" Kensi asked hand outstretched.

Deeks eyed Kensi and smiled. "Deal"

"Now for a plan" Kensi started.

"Don't worry already got one of those. Oh and Nell is in on it too" Deeks said in a nonchalant manner.

"I knew it!" Kensi hissed to herself under her breath.

"She's not as innocent as everyone thinks, definitely has an evil streak in her. But any way the plan goes like this..." Deeks started.

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam diverted their primary mission to find Deeks, and decided to find Nell instead who would be considerably easier.<br>Much to their luck Nell was surprisingly easy to find as she sat casually at Deeks desk reading off her tablet. Sam and Callen eyed her from behind the couch that Kensi had set up earlier and were watching her every move.

Unbeknownst to them, that is exactly what Deeks had wanted them to do. After getting the all clear from Nell, Kensi and Deeks had made their way into the Missions mass wardrobe and were hiding amongst the various racks of clothes, with a complete visual of the entire courtyard.

"Kensi is taking her time." Sam whispered hoarsely into Callens ear.

"If Deeks has turned Nell, then I bet he's gotten to Kensi too. Can't trust either of them at this point."

Kensi turned to Deeks at hearing this news. "Deeks they are on to you. They know about Nell."

"Perfect" Deeks smiled brightly, parting the hanging pants once again, to get a better visual.

Nell dramatically yawned and placed her tablet down on Deeks desk walking through the team's bullpen and into the middle of the court yard. Scoping to see any signs of Deeks or Kensi and finding none Sam and Callen came out from behind the couch and approached Nell.

"Nell we know all about it" Callen stated firmly hoping that she would incriminate herself without having to make accusations.

"Excuse me Mr. Callen?" Nell asked sounding a lot like a younger Hetty.

"The leak" Sam prompted.

"There's a leak in Ops?" Nell asked looking over her shoulder in the direction of Ops.

"No not Ops. We know you have been supplying Deeks with information." Callen continued almost sounding as though he was interrogating her.

"Ahhh I don't know what you mean?" Nell stalled waiting for the right time to use the distress word.

"You told Deeks our location, and you helped him set up those buckets." Sam pointed out indicating to his severely soaked shirt.

Nell looked around and nodded her head. "Shaggy?" Nell said inquisitively

"Shaggy?" Sam and Callen said at the same time confused.

"Shaggy!' Deeks said with excitement. That was the signal decided upon by Nell and himself and with that Kensi and Deeks came out of the NCIS wardrobe blazing, super soakers at hand, creating another down pour on the unprepared and unsuspecting Sam and Callen.  
>But unlike in the plan created by Nell and Deeks, Sam and Callen made no such move to retreat but rather, used Nell as a shield before returning fire with water bombs and pistols.<p>

The middle of the Mission had turned into an all out water fight, with all four members of the team, using everything and anything to soak the opposition. There were cries of laughter, of fake agony and of anger as the individuals were hit with various sources of water.  
>After what seemed like hours, which in turn was only five minutes a shrill whistle was heard from the main entrance of the Mission.<p>

A sunlight silhouette of a small figure stood in the doorway. The four soaked team members looked at one another and then became fixated on the approaching individual.  
>Stepping into the light of the mission Hetty took in the sight before her, four agentsdetective and an intelligence analyst covered from head to toe in water and her floor too.  
>At the sight of Hetty all individuals involved dropped their offending weapons and looked around at one another.<p>

"Mops are in the janitor's closet. I suggest you get started" Was all that Hetty said as she slowly strolled through the middle of it all and stood at the front of her office.

"March" Hetty signalled pointing to in the direction of the stairs to the janitor's closet.

Everyone took off in the direction indicated to them and Deeks smiled brightly "Totally worth it" He voiced and received a groan from everyone else.

* * *

><p>After some extensive cleaning of the various sodden areas of the Mission, the team was allowed to leave, but not until after a scolding from Hetty about work place behaviour and the equipment they risked during their little escapade today.<br>Picking up his satchel Deeks rounded his desk and stood in front of Kensi's.

"Wanna go for ice-cream?" Deeks asked politely.

Kensi eyed Deeks searching for an alternative motive for his suggestion but couldn't find one.

"Sure" Kensi smiled picking up her own bag.

The two exited the Mission and made their way down to the beach to a small ice-cream stand. Sitting along a low brick wall Kensi smiled whilst she ate her chocolate ice-cream.

"Today was fun." Kensi decided allowed. Deeks smiled at her.

"Even though you got in trouble of teacher?" Deeks teased.

"Even that, was nice just to let loose again you know?"

"Yeah I know, and it was a good way to escape the heat." Deeks agreed.

Kensi and Deeks looked at one another and shared a smile. They continued to look into one another, Deeks leaning in closer to whisper to Kensi.  
>"You really do look good wet" He whispered. Kensi tried not blush but did not succeed.<p>

"You don't look to bad yourself Shaggy" Kensi smiled.

At that Deeks smiled brightly and slightly puffed out his chest. Looking at Kensi again, Deeks smiled brighter than ever before.

"Oh and Kens you have a bit of ice-cream on your face." Deeks said indicating to a general area of her face.

Kensi raised her hand and touched where Deeks had pointed out. "No I don't?" Kensi objected.

Deeks grabbed the hand that Kensi was holding her ice-cream in and lightly manoeuvred it into Kensi's face, smearing chocolate ice-cream all over her.  
>"Now you do" Deeks smiled.<p>

Kensi glared at Deeks, who was backing away slowly.

"DEEKS!" Kensi yelled as Deeks began running down the beach, as far away from Kensi as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>Just something fun! <strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed :) <strong>  
><strong>Lottie <strong>


End file.
